1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-slip step plate for a motor vehicle such as a truck. More particularly, this invention relates to an anti-slip step plate for a motor vehicle such as a truck which includes a generally rectangular base member which is secured to a step of the vehicle and an accent plate member which is secured to and positioned on the base member. Even more particularly, the accent plate member is colored to match or accent certain features of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles such as trucks have side steps for the driver and a passenger to step upon to gain access to the cab of the truck or to depart from the cab of the truck. Some of the prior art side steps have anti-slip metal tread surfaces at the upper sides thereof. However, the anti-slip metal tread surfaces cause undue wear on the footwear of the driver and passengers. Further, the metal tread surfaces of the prior art anti-slip side steps are usually gray or stainless steel in color which detracts from the appearance of the truck. Further, in some cases, side steps are positioned rearwardly of the cab of the truck for the driver to gain access to other parts of the truck.